Versions of the present invention relate to systems and devices that may be used to provide a barrier to prevent the passage of vehicles and the like. Some barriers may be installed in a fixed configuration, such that the barrier system constantly prevents the passage of vehicles and the like. Other barriers may be selectively deployable, such that vehicles may pass during selected times (e.g., when the barrier is present but not deployed); while vehicles may be prevented from passing during other selected times (e.g., when the barrier is deployed). Some vehicle barriers are shown and described in U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0098486, entitled “Vertically Actuated Vehicle Barrier System,” published Apr. 22, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Additional vehicle barriers are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,641,416, entitled “Vehicle Barrier Deployment System,” issued Jan. 5, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. While a variety of systems and methods have been made and used to provide a barrier, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor has made or used the invention described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown. While some of the drawings include specific dimensions, etc., it should be understood that those dimensions are mere examples. Any other suitable dimensions, proportions, etc., may be used.